The Gods read Fanfiction
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Okay, so this might be OOC, but I imagine this happening. Percy and friends (Yeah, because I don't know how to phrase all of the demigods) are send to Olympus to read Fanfiction with the gods and goddesses. Find out their reactions when you read this story. And I suck at this. R & R


(First Person)

"So, the note says that we have to read something called _Fanfiction_ that is online." We all looked at the computer. It was a while before Apollo said,

"Let's read it!" He turned the computer on and typed _Fanfiction_ on the search engine. We watched in silence as he clicked on the first website. He then clicked on a lot of random things before he said,

"Okay, this seems like a good one. I think Aphrodite will like this." We wonder what he meant while we readed it. It said,

_**September 1**_

_RING!_

_Gods, I hate that bell._

_I followed a crowd of teenagers up the stone steps of Goode High School. Most of them were excited about the start of a new year. Not me. All I wanted was for school to end, so I could go back to Camp Half Blood; I wanted to spar in the arena, drink blue Cherry Coke, and ride a Pegasus again._

_Most of all, I wanted to see Annabeth._

"Aww, Percy _**loves**_ Annabeth!" Aphrodite said in a singsong voice. Annabeth and Percy blushed at this. While Poseidon and Athena glared at each other and Percy and Annabeth.

_"Good morning, Percy!" Paul Blofis, my history teacher - not to mention my mom's boyfriend/soon-to-be-fiancée - jarred my thoughts away from summer camp._

_"Hey, Pa - Mr. Blofis," I replied._

_"Excited about starting high school?" He asked jovially._

_I shrugged. "I guess." Not really. At all._

_Paul laughed. "Well, you better get going before you're late -"_

_RING!_

_Gods, I hate that bell._

_**June 1**_

_The whole class radiated tension, waiting for the dismissal bell. I fidgeted, tapping my feet and shifting impatiently. I couldn't wait until I could go back to camp. And see Annabeth again._

_"Percy," Paul said warningly. I looked up. "It may be the last day of school, but I still expect you to pay attention." Never mind the fact that my ADHD made it hard for me to sit still under normal circumstances. "Please take notes on the video."_

_Paul believed in cramming every little bit of learning possible into the school year, but it was the last day of school, so he was taking it a little easier on us. We had to compare the_

_video with the history that we learned during the school year._

_I took out a piece of paper, and nearly burst out laughing at what we were watching. Disney's Hercules. Hercules was my favorite movie growing up (except for The Little Mermaid but don't tell anybody. It would ruin my image.)_

"Hahaha, it already did!" Hermes, Apollo, Travis, Conner, and Luke cried.

_, so I didn't have to take notes, but I put my pencil to the paper anyway, because Paul was watching me._

_I lost myself in the movie, and floated absently through the class discussion._

"So like Seaweed brain," Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time.

_Finally, we were in the home stretch. Five more minutes, and summer break would officially start. I was so busy watching the clock, that I didn't notice Paul standing next to my desk until he cleared his throat._

_"Percy, may I see your notes?"_

"Now you're going to get it," Annabeth smirked.

_My notes? I remembered the assignment. "Well, I've already seen the movie -"_

_He gently tugged the paper out from under my arm. "What's this?"_

_I looked at the paper. "Um…" I willed the bell to ring, so that Paul wouldn't question me too vigorously on the Annabeth + Percy I'd doodled. In Ancient Greek. "It's, uh…"_

_"Is this Greek?" Paul looked surprised._

"Of course he is, I mean how can a hyper-dyslexic kid know Greek!" Annabeth said.

_I knew what he was thinking: 'No way this hyper-dyslexic kid knows Greek.' Well, maybe not those exact words, but I think you get the point. "How -"_

Annabeth mouth dropped, _No way! My brain is not full of seaweed!_ She thought.

_RING!_

_Gods, I love that bell._

Everyone stared. Each have different things going through their minds. Until finally, Aphrodite started saying in that singsong voice of hers "Percy _**loves **_Annabeth!" And at that moment, all Hades broke loose. Athena and Poseidon were looking ready to kill each other. Percy and Annabeth both blushed furiously. Luke and Thalia both glared at Percy and Annabeth. (Wink, wink) And Hermes, Apollo, Travis, and Conner were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off. Eventually, they calmed down and went on like everything was normal and they reading _Fanfiction_, nevered happen.


End file.
